Lost Heaven
by Mitsune S. Black Higurashi
Summary: O que acontece quando você sai de férias e tudo parece dar errado?[SasuxSaku]
1. Dia 1  ILHA

**Lost Heaven**

**Cap 1 - Dia 1 : Ilha.**

**N/A:**

**Fic Sasu/Saku em primeira pessoa.Primeiro capítulo não é nada muito grande,mas...espero que gostem e continuem lendo.**

**Boa leitura!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dia 1 :Ilha.**

_Sakura POV_

Até quando tudo vai parecer dar errado?Aliás,parecer não basta,TEM que dar TUDO errado.

Primeiro eu saio de casa para uma bela viagem à praia.

Tudo porque minha chefe estava de bom humor.Ela TINHA que me dar umas férias,certo?Errado...ao invés de estar,agora,em uma ilha paradisíaca DESERTA com um cara que eu não suporto,eu podia estar lá,no meu escritório,trabalhando feliz em frente ao meu computador.

Mas não,agora eu estou aqui,nesta porcaria de ilha com esse...esse...esse chato!

E não adianta tentar me afogar de novo,porque ele com certeza me arranca debaixo da água com a maior facilidade do mundo.

Ele foi salva vidas em outra vida?Fez aulas de natação,pelo menos?Eu acho que fez,porque quando EU me afoguei,quem me tirou da água foi ele.

Mas ao invés de acordar numa praia cheia de gente me olhando e se perguntando se estou bem e viva,não,eu acordo em uma praia deserta,sem uma alma viva além _dele_ por perto.

Não que eu esteja reclamando,sou muita grata por ele ter salvo minha vida,é claro.Mas dá pra entender que eu preferia estar naquele maldito hotel à beira a mar onde eu estava hospedada antes de resolver dar uma volta de iate,me afogar em meio a uma tempestade e ser salva por esse...uau!Como eu não vi isso?Ele é bonito,eu admito.

Mas é um grosseirão.

Faz uma hora que estamos aqui e só trocamos duas palavras,mais nada.Dá pra acreditar?

Talvez eu devesse tentar um diálogo.Talvez...se ele estivesse disposto a me ouvir.

-Ei,você aí...-ele falou comigo.Ótimo,pelo menos ele não é mudo.

-É Haruno Sakura.-eu tinha que me apresentar,né?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Eu SÓ me apresentei.Não me lembro de ter dito nada errado.Eu disse?Não,eu não disse.

-Pode me ajudar a pegar uns galhos e gravetos?Precisamos de uma fogueira.-E ele não deu a mínima pro meu nome.E também não fez questão de se eu disse,um grosseirão.

-Tá.-eu simplesmente concordei,mas o fato dele não ter dado a mínima pra minha tentativa pífia de conversa está me incomodando.

Desde o começo ele não me pareceu muito simpático.

Estávamos no mesmo iate...aliás,o único disponível para ser alugado no dia.E mesmo tendo que dividir o maldito iate,que agora deve estar bem longe devido à tempestade que nos fez parar aqui,nós não trocamos nenhum diálogo _amigável_.

Além de antipático,me pede para pegar gravetos para fazer uma fogueira.

Desculpe a minha ignorância,mas eu não sei como ele vai fazer isso sem um fósforo ou um isqueiro.

Aliás,eu tenho cara de quem sai por aí pegando gravetos?Eu mando plantarem as árvores de onde saem os gravetos.Mas tudo bem,TUDO pra gente sair daqui o mais rápido possível!

-Ei você aí...quanto tempo acha que vai demorar até nos acharem?-eu perguntei.

Eu não sei se ele é surdo,ou se simplesmente ignora minha existência.Acho que nem ficando pelada ele me nota!

-Ei!Eu estou falando com você!-ele não pode me ignorar o tempo todo,pode?Não,não pode.Eu não vou deixar.

-É Uchiha Sasuke.-Ohh...eu arranquei palavras da boca dele.E que voz _sexy_ que ele tem...ai ai.

Alguém me salve antes de eu agarrá-lo.

-Ahh...Uchiha,né...então...-eu to gaguejando e não é impressão minha.Por que raios eu estou gaguejando?-É...a gente vai sair daqui logo?-eu falei qualquer coisa mesmo.

Ele sorriu.

Alguém me segura?O mundo vai desabar a qualquer momento.

-Não sei...a companhia é tão ruim assim?-e ele riu quando viu que eu fiquei sem reação.

Eu senti as bochechas queimando.

Ele riu mais um certeza deve ter percebido.

-Nã-não...é que...olha,não me leva a mal,mas eu estou numa ilha deserta com um cara que é praticamente mudo e que eu mal conheço enquanto eu podia estar curtindo minhas férias lá no maldito hotel cinco estrelas de frente para o mar!!-ele arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto me via surtar.-Eu esperei essas férias durante toda minha vida!-aliás,quem não esperaria?Trabalhar com Tsunade-sama não é nada fácil.

Ele deu de ombros,como se não ligasse e continuou a pegar gravetos para a maldita fogueira.

Dá pra acreditar?

Eu desabafo e ele simplesmente finge que não existo,_de novo,_e continua a pegar gravetos para fazer a maldita fogueira.

Ele me irrita.

E eu deixei isso bem claro quando atirei na areia os gravetos que eu havia pego e sentei,bufando de raiva.

E como era de se esperar,ele não fez nada.

Argh...Homens.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sasuke POV_

Até quando _ela _vai ficar sentada como uma criança emburrada?Eu não sei o que fiz para que causasse esse tipo de reação.Não sei mesmo.

Mulheres...não dá pra entender.

Enquanto ela ficou o tempo todo parada na mesma posição,eu fiz a maldita fogueira.

Até agora,nem sinal de resgate.

Já está de noite e nada.

Se eu estiver certo,dentro de três dias vão nos achar.

Claro,_SE eu estiver certo._

Caso contrário,teremos de montar acampamento e lutar para sobreviver até que nos achem.Na pior das hipóteses,amanhã vou procurar comida.

Droga,está esfriando...Espero que não chova.

-Melhor ficar perto da fogueira...-e ela fingiu não me ouvir.-Ei!Sakura!-ela está me ignorando.Mas eu não vou deixar.

Suspirei e fui até ela.

-Anda...vamos.-estendi a mão e ela virou o rosto,recusando o convite para ficar perto da fogueira.

Ela quer morrer de frio ou o quê?

-Sakura...-ajoelhei,ficando de frente para ela,encontrando suas piscinas verdes.Ela mais uma vez desviou o olhar,sem dizer nada.-Pare de fazer manha...não vou deixar você morrer de frio.

E ela me encarou,parecendo surpresa.

Ela por acaso acha que eu sou o tipo de homem que não se importa com ninguém?Tá...mesmo que eu pareça esse tipo de homem,eu ainda sou a favor do cavalheirismo.

Não vou deixar ela morrendo de frio.

E me recuso a deixá-la me ignorar para sempre.

-E então...vamos?-e ela pegou a minha mão,levantando-se.

A partir do momento que sentamos perto da fogueira um silêncio sepulcral permaneceu no local.

Incomodado com a situação,eu quebrei o silêncio.

-Nós temos sorte...de ter conseguido sair vivos daquele iate.-comentei,mais querendo puxar assunto.

-É.-foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Acho que ela me odeia.

Ou isso,ou então ainda está brava comigo.E eu ainda não sei por quê.

-Sabe...-eu a ouvi murmurar.-Eu podia ter me afogado...se não fosse por você.Obrigada...Sasuke-kun.-e ela esboçou um meio sorriso nos lábios,capaz de me deixar corado e sem reação por alguns segundos.

-Ahnm...eu...não foi nada.-eu gaguejei?Isso é anormal.

MUITO anormal.

Quem é ela,afinal?

-Desculpe por ter dito aquelas coisas antes.É que eu...estou com medo.Muito medo.-e eu vi uma lágrima solitária rolar sob a face dela.

Medo?Era de se esperar.

De repente você sair da sua vida normal e ir parar em uma ilha deserta com um completo estranho deve ser duro.Ainda mais para uma garota.

-Desculpe.Eu devo estar te incomodando.-e ela forçou outro sorriso,que fez minhas bochechas queimarem.

Ela me deixa mais perdido do que estamos perdido.Meu coração parece acelerar quando ela fala comigo,como quem não quer nada.Minha respiração parece falhar e eu chego a ficar nervoso,sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.Por quê?Quem é você,Haruno Sakura?

-Sasuke-kun?Sasuke-kun?-fui tirado dos meus pensamentos pela voz dela.-Desculpa...tô incomodando você de novo?-ela perguntou,parecendo sem jeito.

-Não.Eu só estava pensando...só isso.-e depois disso não trocamos mais uma palavra.

E foi assim a noite inteira.

Até adormecermos.

_Continua..._

_­_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**N/A:**

**Primeiros capítulos são sempre curtos.Pelo menos,os meus são o.o'**

**Mas enfim...fazer o quê.**

**Antes de agradecer as reviews,mil agradecimentos para Mari-chan,que está me ajudando muito com o andamento da fic.O que seria de mim se você,né Mari!!**

**Agradecimentos ao computador que não travou.Eu posso te xingar,mas eu te amo,darling!!\o/**

**E finalmente,milhões de agradecimentos aos leitores.**

**Continuem lendo .**

**Deixem REVIEWS!**

**Ja ne.**

**Mitsune Selene Black Higurashi**


	2. Dia 2  Cachoeira

**Lost Heaven**

**Cap 2 – Dia 2 : Cachoeira. Parte I**

**N/A: **

**É o seguinte: Esse capítulo era pra ser maior.Mas como achei que ia ficar grande demais,achei melhor dividir em duas partes.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dia 2 : Cachoeira. – Parte I**

_Sakura POV_

Depois de um diálogo curto,porém agradável,eu logo adormeci.

Era de se esperar que eu dormisse _em qualquer lugar _depois de tudo.Eu estava cansada.MUITO cansada.

Eu dormi muito bem...até acordar.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!-berrei o mais alto que pude.

De todas as maneiras que eu podia acordar,essa era a pior: agarrada no Uchiha.

O que raios eu fazia abraçada _daquele jeito _com ele?O que aconteceu durante a noite?Eu não sei!E eu nem bebi nada alcoólico!

Senhor,onde eu estava com a cabeça?

-Ai!Você é mais eficiente que despertador...onde aprendeu a acordar as pessoas desse jeito,Sakura?-ele falou,no tom mais normal possível.

Claro,vou me lembrar de te acordar com um berro todo dia,seu tarado.

-E você daria um belo tarado,Uchiha...onde aprendeu a sair agarrando garotas enquanto elas dormem?-retruquei,com um tom de ironia na voz.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha,fingindo estar confuso.

-Eu?Não seria você que sai por aí agarrando o primeiro homem que vê na frente?-é impressão minha ou nos vamos começar uma discussão?Não,não é impressão.Eu vou realmente brigar com ele.

Quem ele pensa que é?Eu não saio agarrando o primeiro que vejo na frente.

-Eu não,e mesmo que fosse,além de não agarrar qualquer um,isso NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!-uau!como eu consegui ser tão arrogante?Ele até desistiu de responder.

O quê?Ele está indo embora.

Ele vai me largar aqui sozinha?Qual é a dele?Ele devia me pedir desculpas e não me largar aqui.

Insensível.

Muito bem então...se ele não quer mais falar comigo,então ele não irá mais falar comigo.Só vou falar com ele quando ele me pedir desculpas.

É isso aí.

Foda-se o Uchiha.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sasuke POV_

Quem ela pensa que é?_Qualquer um?_Eu não sou _qualquer um._

Além disso,foi _ela _que me abraçou durante a noite.Eu vi!Aliás,não só vi...eu...tá legal,não foi tão ruim.Aliás,não foi ruim.De jeito nenhum!Ela é a primeira que me agarra sem segundas intenções.

Ela não estava fingindo.Ela estava mesmo dormindo...eu até testei!Hey hey...ela está indo para a direção oposta à minha.

Será que tudo bem eu deixa-la sozinha por aí?

Bem...ela não é tão burra a ponto de se aventurar pela ilha sozinha,né.Pelo menos,eu espero.

Bah...eu não preciso me preocupar com essa garota escandalosa!Não estou nem aí pra ela!

Deixa pra lá.

Ela não vai conseguir ficar sozinha por muito tempo e logo vai vir correndo me pedir desculpas.Tenho certeza.Ok...nem tanta certeza assim...ela parecia mesmo brava.Ah,bobagem!Ela volta!Todas elas voltam...certo?

Está decidido.

Não vou atrás dela de jeito nenhum!Ela que venha me pedir desculpas e implorar para que eu cuide dela enquanto estamos aqui.

Afinal,ela não vai conseguir se virar sozinha.

Dito isso,eu continuei andando pela praia,sozinho.Indo para o lado oposto ao rumo que Sakura havia tomado.

Isso aí.

Foda-se a Haruno.

Não estou nem aí.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sakura POV_

Idiota!

Deve estar achando que eu não sei me virar sozinha!Tá...eu não sei mesmo,mas isso não significa que eu não possa aprender a me virar sem a ajuda dele,certo?Certo!

Vou montar meu próprio acampamento!

Mas e a fogueira?Eu não sei fazer uma!!Droga!E ele fez tão rápido ontem...Não,nem PENSE na hipótese de voltar e pedir desculpas pra aquele tarado do Uchiha!

Eu não vou!Não vou mesmo.

Eu posso parecer uma garotinha mimada,mas eu sei ser bem durona!Isso aí,Haruno Sakura tem o controle total da situação!

Ai!Pisei em alguma coisa!Ai ai!

Okay...talvez nem tanto controle assim.

Mas eu ainda posso tentar me virar,né?É claro que eu posso!Mas antes eu acho que eu preciso de um banho...estou suada!Credo!

Deve ter uma cachoeira por aqui...porque me lavar no mar,nem pensar!Vou sair atolada de areia!Mas será que não tem problema eu entrar _sozinha_ na mata pra procurar um riozinho que seja?

Ah,e agora?

Eu não disse que ia me virar?Não,não e não!Eu VOU...ou não me chamo Sakura!Certo?

Isso aí.

Vou entrar no meio desse monte de árvores,que devem abrigar centenas de bichinhos nojentos,e vou achar uma cachoeira,ou um rio!E aí eu vou tomar meu tão desejado banho.Mesmo que seja sem sabonete...dá pra pelo menos tirar o suor,né?

Argh...cala a boca e vai logo,Sakura!

Só espero não ser comida por nenhum bicho.E quando eu digo isso,me refiro inclusive aos milhares de mosquitos que com certeza vão me comer viva.Mas tudo bem.Tudo em prol da higiene pessoal!

E vamos lá.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sasuke POV_

Senhor...essa praia não tem fim não?

Sinto que estou andando já faz mais de meia hora!Bom...talvez mais do que isso.Eu teria noção do tempo,se meu relógio não tivesse pifado com a água do mar!

Será que a _bonequinha de luxo _não vai derreter com esse calor?

Quer saber?Eu não estou nem aí!

Se bem que já se passou um bom tempo desde que nós brigamos.Será que ela está bem?Estou preocupado.

Droga!

Dane-se a porcaria do meu orgulho!Vou atrás dela.

E enfim dei a meia volta...como aquela garota me irrita!Faço questão de dizer isso pra ela depois.

Urgh...vamos logo,Sasuke!Vamos procurar a garotinha mimada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sakura POV_

Argh...que nojo!Pisar descalça no meio dessa lama não é NADA agradável.Não mesmo.

Ninguém mandou quase morrer afogada e não resgatar a mochila que tinha um par de tênis lindo que me custou...O QUÊ?Meu tênis!Ai meu Deus!Agora já era...vou ter que comprar um par novo.E eu nem tinha terminado de pagar!Droga,droga,droga!

Ai,vou fazer o quê.

Hum?Que som é esse?Parece uma...UMA CACHOEIRA!Que ótimo!Eu achei uma cachoeira!Eu achei!Vou poder tomar o meu banho!

E no meio de toda a minha empolgação eu saí correndo enlouquecida no meio de todas aquelas plantas,árvores e sei lá mais o quê tinha ali.E eu nem me importei mais com a lama!

-Uau!-eu exclamei.

Era gigante!

Água de sobra...e limpinha!Uau!!É aqui mesmo...nem Bill Gates teria uma 'banheira' maior do que essa que eu achei!Não mesmo!

E com esse calor de matar,a água deve estar uma delícia!

Eu vou entrar e já!

E aí eu arranquei a roupa.Na verdade,só um biquíni vermelho e uma blusa branca...que era o que eu estava vestindo,antes de ser atirada ao mar pela tempestade.

O resto ficou no hotel.E o pouco de roupa que eu tinha levado pro iate estava na minha mochila.Ou seja,foi pro saco.

Hey!Por que eu arranquei o biquíni?Ah,é...porque eu vou supostamente tomar banho.E ninguém toma banho direito de biquíni,né?Se bem que...isso não é bem um banho.Mas que seja...ninguém está me vendo!

Aquele idiota do Uchiha deve estar do outro lado da praia.Então,não preciso me preocupar.

Além disso,a ilha é deserta!Ninguém vai me ver.

Ahhh...a água está uma delícia mesmo!Uhul!

Mergulhei e fiquei nadando,mais brincando na água do que tomando o tal banho.Bah,mas que problema tem eu me divertir um pouco?Isso ta mais pra uma piscina mesmo!

Vou aproveitar!

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sasuke POV_

Alguém me diga que ela não se atirou no mar e morreu afogada!Por favor!

Onde raios ela está?

Haruno Sakura,quando eu te achar...você vai ouvir cada uma!Argh...idiota!É isso que você é,Sasuke!Você é um idiota!

Virei pra lá,pra cá...e nada dela.

-Droga!Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando deixei ela sozinha numa ilha deserta?Eu sou mesmo um imbecil!-resmunguei comigo mesmo,murmurando alguns palavrões.

E é claro,ela não estava lá pra me ouvir.

Sorte minha.Eu _nunca _vou admitir que fiquei preocupado com ela.Nunca!Nem pensar...de jeito nenhum!

Hum?Pegadas...na direção da mata?Ai,não!

-Haruno Sakura...por que você tem que ser tão irritante??Droga!-eu resmunguei,e bem alto.

Vou fazer o quê...tenho que ir atrás da donzela,né?Só espero que não tenha acontecido nada!

E mesmo resmungando,xingando,bufando de raiva e morrendo de preocupação,eu entrei na mata,seguindo as pegadas que ela havia deixado,rezando para que eu encontrasse ela viva,e inteira.

Depois disso,eu posso me livrar dessa maldita sensação de culpa.

Culpa?Do que eu estou falando?Foi ela quem me agarrou e fez um escândalo em cima disso,não foi?É,foi.E mesmo assim,eu me sinto um idiota por tê-la deixado sozinha por aí.

Haruno Sakura...você me irrita!E muito.

Ai de você,quando eu te achar.E eu VOU te achar,ou não me chamo Sasuke!

E ainda resmungando eu continuei.

Dá pra acreditar?

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sakura POV_

Nossa...me sinto tão relaxada agora,como nunca me senti na vida!Tudo aqui me dá uma sensação de paz...nunca tive tanto contato com a natureza.Desde criança eu sempre quis estar em uma cachoeira,mas nunca me dei ao trabalho de realizar esse sonho.

Eu abandonei tudo para poder trabalhar e dar para mim uma boa condição de vida,quando na verdade,eu queria ter ido para uma boa faculdade ou feito milhares de cursos,enquanto permanecia na casa dos meus pais.Mas eu nunca me dediquei a isso,porque no fundo eu sabia que seria impossível fugir da realidade para correr atrás do que eram apenas sonhos de menina.

Sendo assim,eu deixei de sonhar.

Por não conseguir acreditar em mim mesma e que eu posso realizar meus sonhos sozinha,eu desisti.Sempre me conformei com isso.

Talvez por isso,eu raramente reflito sobre o que farei da minha vida ou o que estou fazendo dela.Sinceramente,não gosto disso.

-Às vezes me odeio.-murmurei pra mim mesma,estendendo a mão para o alto.

Eu sempre quis alcançar o céu.Voar e ser livre de tudo isso.Mas ele está tão longe do alcance das minhas mãos...no final das contas é mais um sonho impossível.

E nisso eu mergulhei fundo e permaneci submersa por uns minutos.Até que eu tenho fôlego!

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sasuke POV_

Estou seguindo uma trilha de pegadas faz meia hora!

Como ela conseguiu andar tanto e pra quê?Não sei o que essa garota tem na cabeça!

Ela deveria,supostamente,saber que entrar na mata sozinha é perigoso.Supostamente,eu disse.Nada impede o fato da Sakura ser burra e ingênua o bastante para se enfiar no meio do mato!

Ou isso,ou ela fez de propósito.

Não,não!Ela não saberia que eu ficaria preocupado,saberia?

Impossível.

Prefiro pensar que ela é ingênua.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sakura POV_

Sasuke.

Ele não deve estar nem aí pra mim agora.Eu disse coisas horríveis!Mesmo sabendo que eu podia ter dito algo pior...me sinto mal por ter brigado com ele.

Ele não vai vir me procurar.

Pensando melhor agora,com certeza eu devo tê-lo agarrado durante à noite,enquanto dormia.Eu sempre tive a terrível mania de me abraçar ao travesseiro ou qualquer coisa que estivesse ao meu lado durante o sono.

Frio e quase anti-social como ele parece ser,ele com certeza não me agarraria.Nem se eu fosse a última mulher do mundo!Tenho certeza disso.

Não,eu não estou tendo crise de auto-estima.

Pelo menos,não ainda.

Ai ai,melhor eu me vestir e ir procurar a vítima dos meus braços sonâmbulos e em seguida pedir desculpas,como uma boa menina.

E nisso eu saí da água e fui em direção ao lugar onde havia largado minhas roupas.O que eu não podia imaginar é que...

-O QUE???-acho que depois desse berro,eu devo ter espantado todos os animais que deveriam estar ali por perto.-Minhas roupas...SUMIRAM!!!-sim,e a única coisa que restou foi a parte debaixo do meu biquíni.

E agora,o que eu vou fazer?

Ferrou.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sasuke POV_

Ahnm?

Eu escutei um berro!?Alguém me diga que eu não escutei.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!-sim,eu escutei.Dois berros,por sinal.

Droga!Sakura!

Saí correndo em disparada,na direção de onde tinha vindo o grito histérico da _ingênua bonequinha de porcelana._

-Espero que ela não tenha quebrado!-eu nunca passei tão desesperadamente por tantas plantas,árvores e seja lá o que mais que tenha aqui.

Ao que parece,nem areia movediça poderia me parar agora.

Atravessei mais um monte de plantas,ouvindo o som de uma enorme cachoeira.Ela deveria estar ali.

E de fato,ela estava.

Entretanto,não como eu esperava encontrá-la.

Corei no exato instante que a vi ali,com os cabelos longos e molhados colados ao corpo nu.Achei que meu coração pararia a qualquer momento.E de fato,por uns míseros instantes,ele pareceu falhar e em seguida passou a bater forte e descompassadamente.

Por uns segundos ficamos nos fitando,boquiabertos...até nos darmos conta do que estava acontecendo ali.

E então mais um berro invadiu meus ouvidos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sakura POV_

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!-eu literalmente berrei o mais alto que pude.

Mas uma vez não foi suficiente.

Berrei outra vez.E dessa vez,de dor.

É claro que eu tinha me esquecido que estava perto de uma cachoeira,cheia de pedras por de praxe,eu corri...e obviamente,pro lado se não bastasse,tropecei nos meus próprios pés e caí em meio às pedras.

Devo ter machucado de tudo um pouco.

Mas o que mais está doendo é a minha perna esquerda.Acho que além de ter torcido o tornozelo,eu fiz um belo de um corte.E deve estar sangrando...não quero nem olhar.

Ou pior.

Não quero que _ele _venha olhar.

Droga!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sasuke POV_

Eu me virei no exato momento em que me dei conta da situação constrangedora em que estávamos.Escutei um segundo berro,seguido de alguns resmungos baixos de dor.

Antes de ir até ela,arranquei a camisa e joguei pra ela.

-Vista isso.-eu praticamente ordenei,ainda corado.

-Hai.-ela respondeu,vestindo a camisa e a parte debaixo do biquíni rapidamente.

-Agora posso olhar?-eu perguntei,antes de me virar.

Só a ouvir murmurar um tímido "sim".

Rapidamente me virei e corri até ela.Não pude deixar de reparar que minha camisa parecia uma camisola nela.

Ajudei-a a levantar-se e a sentei em uma pedra grande ali perto.

-Você está bem?Machucou?-Todo mundo faz essa pergunta idiota.Se ela caiu,é óbvio que se machucou.Não tem por quê perguntar algo tão estúpido.

Ela olhou-me com lágrimas nos olhos,mas forçou um sorriso.

-Me desculpe...Sasuke-kun.-ela murmurou.

Eu abri e fechei a boca,tentando dizer algo.

Eu estava surpreso.

Ela estava me pedindo desculpas.E eu não sei por quê...mas me surpreendi com isso.Talvez eu a tenha julgado mal.

-Tu-tudo bem...você...-eu tentei manter meu tom de voz normal.Não quero gaguejar de novo.-Está machucada?-eu perguntei,mais uma vez.

Ela outra vez sorriu.

-Está tudo bem,obrigada.-ela respondeu e tentou levantar-se.

Tentei ajuda-la,mas ela insistiu que não precisava,mas ao dar o segundo passo,a vi gemer de dor e perder o equilíbrio.

De imediato,a amparei em meus braços.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sakura POV_

Eu não suportei a dor e esperei o encontro do meu corpo,que estava indo em direção ao chão.Mas o impacto não veio.

Eu senti algo me segurar.

Era _ele._

Me amparando...Um deus grego _sem camisa _me amparando!Eu acho que devo me esfolar em pedras mais vezes.Quem sabe me jogar na frente de um carro ou coisa assim,quando sairmos daqui.

Só não digo que até esqueci da dor porque está doendo muito.E agora que eu realmente olhei,está sangrando mesmo.

Tem um corte enorme na minha canela!Como eu consegui?Nem eu sei.Só sei que foi um belo tombo.Sensacional!

-Sakura...-ele me chamou,parecendo meio desconcertado.-Vamos voltar.

Eu o olhei,confusa.Ele esperava que eu fosse como?Plantando bananeira!?Nem pensar.Não ando nem mais dois centímetros!

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha,como se me perguntasse o por quê do meu olhar de incredulidade.

Sasuke-kun...você não é burro,eu sei que não é!Analise a situação e pense direitinho,okay?Tem uma donzela ferida na sua frente...mais precisamente quase pendurada em você,tentando se manter em pé.

Ele suspirou.

Cansou de...

-AHHH!!-eu tomei um susto e automaticamente fechei os olhos e me agarrei em alguma coisa.

Ahnm?

Abriu os olhos e me descobri nos braços dele.

Antes que eu pudesse questionar alguma coisa,abrir a boca pra falar ou meter uma bofetada nele,se é que isso era possível,ele me sentou naquela mesma pedra alta de antes e abaixou um pouco,de costas pra mim.

-Suba nas minhas costas.-Claro,subir nas suas...O QUÊ!?Não,não!Vou estar abusando da sua bondade...se bem que depois de você ter me visto _daquele jeito_,bem que você merecia.

-Mas...-Eu não me sinto bem fazendo isso com ele.Me carregar esse caminho todo,no meio do mato!?Você vai ter uma bela dor nas costas.Melhor não carregar e ponto final.

Ele suspirou de novo.

Cara impaciente...Tem compromisso é!?Duvido muito!A não ser que você tenha arranjado alguma nativa por aí...Se é que há alguma.

Nativa!?Não,não.Agora eu me senti mal,sendo trocada por umazinha aí...ahn?Mas nós nem temos nada!Do que eu estou falando então?Ele pode sair com quem quiser.

Inclusive eu.

Ai Meu Deus!Devo ter bebido muita água enquanto brincava nessa cachoeira aí.Ou isso,ou o sol afetou meu cérebro.

Quem ia querer o Sasuke?

Okay,okay.Pelo menos noventa por cento da população feminina mundial ia querer estar aqui,no meu lugar.Obviamente,fazendo _outras coisas_,se é que me entendem.Mas eu,não.

Eu tenho mais o que fazer,não?Se bem que não ia ser tão ruim me divertir um pouco.Esse lugar é tedioso...Argh,realmente o sol deve ter fritado meus neurônios por completo!

Melhor eu controlar minha carência,que hoje já deve existir faz belos e longos meses,desde que meu último namorado me largou pra ficar com aquela secretária loira que trabalhava na mesma empresa que eu.Devo ressaltar o fato de que ela era uma oferecida.Vadia!Bem, isso...já passou.

-Anda logo,Haruno.-eu juro que isso _pareceu _uma ordem.Bom,talvez tenha sido.E é melhor obedecer,antes que ele me largue aqui.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sasuke POV_

Parecendo hesitante,ela obedeceu e subiu nas minhas costas.

-Obrigada,Sasuke-kun.-ela agradeceu.

Vendo assim qualquer um a acharia linda e delicada.Mas nenhum acharia engraçado ouvir as coisas que saem desses lábios rosados quando ela está irritada.

Pelo menos,eu não acho.

Passei a seguir a mesma trilha para voltar à praia.Durante o percurso,permaneci calado e ela também não manifestou-se de nenhuma forma.

Não que eu não quisesse falar com ela.Eu só não tinha assunto e também...digamos que as sensações que a respiração dela tão próxima à minha nuca estavam me deixando louco o bastante para dizer qualquer besteira que viesse à cabeça,caso eu me atrevesse a falar.

Arrepios.

Não arrepios comuns...arrepios que me faziam tremer,da cabeça aos pés.E uma sensação estranha...borboletas pareciam rodopiar em meu estômago e meu coração queria pular para fora.

Estaria eu...não,não!Nem pensar.

Há milhões de mulheres no mundo...por que ela?Eu não sei.Mas há algo de errado comigo.

-Os bolinhos...-ela murmurou.Mas do que raios ela está falando?-...Os bolinhos vão...queimar.Espera...não,não...espera.-ótimo,ela dormiu e aparentemente o sonho é bem...não quero nem imaginar.

Só de pensar em que tipo de sonho ela pode estar tendo pra estar dizendo estas coisas enquanto dorme...mas o que eu estou pensando?Idiota!

Para minha sorte,durante o restante do percurso Sakura manteve-se em silêncio,enquanto dormia.

Cheguei à praia.

-Hey,Sakura.-chamei.-Acorde...nós chegamos.-e não demorou muito para que ela abrisse os olhos e resmungasse algo baixinho.

_Continua..._

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Yo,minna!o/**

**E aí?O que acharam desse capítulo?Eu ia deixa-lo mais longo,mas resolvi cortar o que seria "a melhor parte" e deixa-los curiosos.Sou mesmo muito má,né?**

**Mas não me matem por causa disso.**

**Mari,valeu por estar sempre acompanhando o andamento da fic.Sem sua ajuda e do "Seven Nation Army",eu não teria terminado!xD**

**Não,não me perguntem sobre isso.Eu esclareço essa bobagem de mãe e filha depois né?Huahuahauah xDD**

**REVIEWS por favor!**

**Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi.**


	3. Dia 2 pt II   Dívida

**Lost Heaven**

**Capítulo 3 **

**Dia 2 – Dívida.**

**N/A:**

**Ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer nessa ilhazinha!E isso quer dizer...que eu vou demorar mais pra escrever!Muhauahuahau xDD**

**Não me matem.**

**Boa leitura e espero que gostem!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dia 2 – Dívida.**

_Sakura POV_

-Ahnm?-murmurei,ainda sonolenta.

Eu queria muito acreditar que eu ainda estava dormindo e que aquela ilha era só parte de um pesadelo,mas ao acordar nas costas do Uchiha,eu percebi que aquilo estava longe de ser um sonho ruim.

Lá estava eu,Haruno Sakura,de novo naquela praia.E devo ressaltar que meu pé está torcido e doendo pra caramba!E esse maldito corte de sei lá quantos metros que eu fiz na perna está ardendo muito!Muito mesmo.

Não,eu não estou exagerando.Bem que eu gostaria de estar,mas como nada é perfeito...

-Está doendo muito?-Que pergunta idiota!É claro que está.

-Não.-Porque eu disse isso?Ah,claro.Eu tenho essa mania de fingir que está tudo bem,quando não está.Eu sempre faço isso e até hoje não sei direito o por quê.

Ele riu.

Qual é a graça?Se eu for o motivo dos risos dele,juro que quando minha perna melhorar,eu o enforco!

-É feio rir da desgraça dos outros,Uchiha.-falei,em um tom irônico.

-Não é isso.-Não!?Então acho bom você me dizer logo o que é,ou eu posso me aproveitar da situação na qual estamos e te enforcar agora mesmo.-Você mente muito mal.-ele respondeu.

E quando foi que eu menti?Ah,claro!

-Eu não menti.Eu só...-Okay,eu admito!Eu menti sim,e daí?

-Pare de bancar a durona.Temos que cuidar do seu ferimento.-Ah,agora você se lembra dele,não é?

Eu suspirei,me dando por vencida.

Ele me colocou no chão com cuidado e me ajudou a sentar-me na areia,perto de um coqueiro.

-Espere aqui.Não vou demorar,prometo!-e dito isso ele saiu correndo para a outra ponta da praia.

Em questão de minutos ele sumiu da minha vista. A não ser que eu esteja cega,é claro.Mas eu acho que isso é improvável,já que eu estou enxergando muito bem,tirando o fato de que está ficando escuro.

Eu disse "escuro"?Droga! Eu detesto admitir,mas eu morro de medo de ficar sozinha no escuro.Ainda mais em uma praia deserta cercada pela mata!Cadê a porcaria da fogueira quando se precisa dela?

Eu juro que se ele não voltar em menos de dez minutos,vou me levantar daqui e correr atrás dele.Ah,se vou!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sasuke POV_

Aquela idiota!Só serviu pra me dar trabalho até agora...

-Ah!Achei!-eu disse,pegando a minha mochila,que eu tinha escondido em meio às pedras que haviam no final da praia.

Droga!Está anoitecendo.

Tenho que voltar logo,antes que aquela maluca resolva sair por aí com a perna machucada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sakura POV_

Dez minutos e ele não voltou!

-Droga,droga,droga!-eu praguejei,xingando o Uchiha mentalmente.

Sim,eu contei.Sabe como é,eu não tenho noção de tempo e meu relógio ficou no hotel.Além disso,eu não tinha nada interessante pra fazer,visto que eu não me encontro em condições pra fazer qualquer coisa que preste pra me distrair.

Suspirei.

Era melhor esperar mais um pouco,ou não?Ah,que se dane!Vou atrás daquele idiota.Duvido que ele tenha ido fazer algo que preste!É bem provável ele ter me deixado aqui só pra me irritar ou coisa do tipo.

Fiz menção de me levantar,mas antes que eu pudesse faze-lo,ouvi um barulho ao meu lado.

-AHHHH!!!-gritei,assustada.

Fechei os olhos e me encolhi.Não gostava da possibilidade de ser atacada por um carnívoro faminto.Isso se fosse mesmo um carnívoro faminto.

Mas que outra coisa poderia ser?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sasuke POV_

-AHHH!!-ouvi Sakura gritar e em seguida a vi se encolher e permanecer de olhos fechados.

O sol tinha acabado de se por e já estava escuro.

Ela provavelmente não me viu chegar por trás e assustou-se com o barulho que eu causei ao largar a mochila e a madeira que eu havia conseguido para a nova fogueira.

-Sakura.-me aproximei e ela colocou as mãos em frente ao rosto.

-Não se aproxime!-Arqueei uma sobrancelha.Eu realmente acho que ela não me ouviu.

Ajoelhei na frente dela e peguei nas mãos dela.Ela as balançou freneticamente e gritou outra vez enquanto dizia algo sobre não querer morrer tão jovem.

-Sakura...Sakura!Sou eu!-segurei-a com força,fazendo-a parar de se mover freneticamente numa tentativa de fuga.

Ela parou de se mover e abriu os olhos,receosa.

-Sa...suke...kun.-ela murmurou,piscando uma,duas vezes.E em seguida suspirou,como se estivesse aliviada.

Idiota.

-Assustada com o quê, Sakura?-perguntei,em tom de deboche,me aproximando mais do rosto dela,ainda segurando uma de suas mãos.

Imediatamente ela corou.

Deixei um sorriso escapar no canto dos meus lábios.

Juro que eu não tinha intenção de causar uma aproximação maior.Mas agora que eu acidentalmente a causei...não vejo por que parar.Acho que eu gostaria de ver até onde isso vai chegar.

Se ela não me esbofetear antes,é claro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sakura POV_

Assustada?De onde ele tirou essa idéia?Eu só estava distraída e fui pega de surpresa,só isso.

Ele não precisa saber que tenho medo de escuro.Quero dizer,eu não tenho medo de escuro.Tenho?Okay...eu admito,eu tenho sim.Mas ainda assim,ele não precisa saber.Não quero ninguém debochando de mim,como ele está fazendo agora.

Aliás,que raio de proximidade é essa?

-Seria...medo do escuro!?-Não estou gostando nenhum pouco do tom que ele está usando comigo,menos ainda desse meio sorriso nos lábios dele.

-Nã-não!Eu...eu...eu só estava...distraída,é isso!É isso.Só isso!-e me justifiquei o mais rápido que pude.Mas não pareci muito convincente,visto que eu mais gaguejei do que falei.

E é claro que ele não acreditou em nada do que eu disse.Dá pra ver direitinho pela cara dele!

-Hnn.-e após esse murmúrio por parte dele,eu vi o sorriso dele aumentar.

Droga!No que ele está pensando?

-Sasuke...eu...eu...-Eu não sei o que dizer.Não sei mesmo!E mesmo que eu queira dizer alguma coisa,ele não vai deixar.

Ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios,como se me pedisse silêncio.Alguém me diga que não é nada do que eu estou pensando...porque se for,eu desmaio aqui mesmo.

Senti ele contornar os meus lábios com o dedo e descer a mão para o meu queixo.Sim,era mesmo o que eu estava pensando.

E apesar de eu estar gostando da sua idéia,Uchiha,não pense que vou me render à você e às suas tentações.Se você quiser me beijar...vai ter que fazer muito mais do que isso.

-0-0-0-0-

_Sasuke POV_

Não sei por que,mas gosto da idéia de beija-la aqui,agora.

Você não é só bonita,Haruno.Você é muito mais do que eu já vi em uma mulher.Claro,não me referindo ao que eu vi hoje à tarde,na cachoeira.

-Tudo bem se eu...-murmurei,me aproximando mais.

Sentia meu coração bater descompassado e a respiração misturando-se com a dela aos poucos.

A mão dela foi ao meu se estivesse traçando uma linha,ela subiu para o meu rosto e pousou os dedos delicados em meus lábios.

-Me diz o que desejam esses lábios e o que seu coração diz agora...-ela murmurou.

-Se eu disser que quero seus lábios colados aos meus nesse exato momento,é o suficiente pra você?-respondi,sussurrando.

Ela sorriu.

Normalmente eu teria interpretado isso como um "sim",mas ela não era como as outras.

Eu admito.Estou me apaixonando por você,Haruno Sakura.

Se você não me quer,então pare com isso!Pare de me tentar.Deixe de esbanjar beleza e sensualidade,mesmo que seja sem querer,ou de me encarar com esse olhar infantil que está me enlouquecendo.Por favor,pare!

Devo estar louco.

Você está me deixando assim e eu gosto disso em você.

Sorri.

Ela não iria me responder,eu tinha certeza disso.

Me afastei.

-Você atua muito bem,Uchiha Sasuke.Devia interpretar Don Juan numa oportunidade próxima.-ela ironizou e levantou-se,apoiando-se no coqueiro com um pouco de dificuldade.

-Se você quiser fazer o papel da donzela,talvez eu aceite a sugestão.-respondi,no mesmo tom irônico.

Ela riu.

-Não seja idiota.-e ela deu um passo à frente,dando um gemido abafado.

Como eu imaginava,ela não se lembrava do machucado.

Eu me levantei,pondo-me em pé ao lado dela.Ela não hesitou em apoiar-se no meu ombro,mesmo sem eu ter oferecido ajuda.

-Quer que eu cuide disso pra você?-perguntei.

-Se você tiver uma caixinha de primeiro socorros,eu adoraria,_Don Juan._-ela brincou,forçando um sorriso que não durou muito,devido à dor que ela parecia estar sentindo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sakura POV_

Sentei-me novamente na areia com a ajuda do Uchiha.

Maldito machucado.Estava doendo muito!

Logo o vi abrir a mochila e de lá tirar uma caixinha de primeiros socorros.Nunca imaginei que ele fosse tão prevenido assim.

Mochila!?Ah,então o Uchiha tinha conseguido salvar a dele no meio de toda aquela tempestade.Sorte a dele,porque eu ainda não me esqueci do meu par de tênis que estavam na _minha _mochila,que agora deve estar nas profundezas do oceano.

Mas vamos deixar os bens matérias pra lá.

Ele se aproximou,com a caixinha e uma garrafa de água.

-Água...onde você conseguiu?-perguntei.

-Estava na minha mochila.-ele respondeu,em seguida pegou minha perna e a lavou com a água.

Aquilo ardia.

Não tinha muitas coisas na caixinha de primeiros socorros,mas o vi tirar de lá ataduras,com as quais ele enfaixou minha perna logo em seguida.

-Não é nada demais,mas acho que ajuda um pouco.-e ele levantou-se,indo guardar as coisas na mochila.

Sorri.

-Obrigada.-murmurei.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Sasuke POV_

-Obrigada.-eu a ouvi murmurar.

Não respondi.Só comecei a montar a fogueira,em silêncio.

-Se não fosse por você...-ela começou.-Talvez eu não estivesse viva.-ela continuou,enquanto eu acendia a fogueira.

Aos poucos o fogo se espalhou e a fogueira acendeu completamente,iluminando um pouco o local.

-Você não precisa me agradecer.-eu respondi,finalmente.

Inconscientemente,me sentei ao lado dela.

-Mas...!-ela tentou argumentar algo,mas pareceu desistir de responder quando eu sorri.

Ela olhou para frente,mirando as próprias pernas,parecendo procurar o que dizer naquele momento.

Parecia até mesmo uma garotinha de quinze anos indecisa entre um garoto e outro.

-Você pode ficar me devendo,se quiser.-eu respondi,sem dar muita importância para aquilo,encostando-me no coqueiro ao lado.

Ela esboçou um sorriso e pôs-se na minha frente.

-Sabe...eu não gosto de ficar devendo.-ela disse,com um sorriso no canto dos lábios rosados.

-Eu não me importo.-respondi,fechando os olhos.

Em uma fração de segundos senti ela se aproximar rapidamente de mim e colar os lábios dela aos meus.

Abri os olhos,surpreso.

De todas as coisas que podiam acontecer,essa era a que eu menos esperava.Tanto não esperava que eu não consegui me mover.

Alguém me diga que eu não adormeci no momento em que fechei os olhos e que isto não é um sonho.Por que se for...eu não quero acordar nunca mais.

Ela afastou os lábios dos meus e em seguida sorriu.

-Isso é o suficiente para pagar a minha dívida?-ela perguntou,ainda sorrindo.

-Hnn.-murmurei.-Você ainda tem muito o que me pagar.-respondi,rapidamente me aproximando dela e tomando aqueles lábios de volta pra mim.

Em questão de minutos,estávamos deitados na areia.Eu por cima dela,beijando-a com voracidade e ela por baixo,enlaçando meu pescoço e brincando com os meus cabelos,causando-me arrepios.

Nos separamos,em busca de fôlego.

-Quão grande é a minha dívida,Uchiha Sasuke?-ela perguntou,sussurrando em meu ouvido.

-Tão grande que não poderá pagar em apenas um dia.E pode ter certeza de que me certificarei de faze-la pagar direitinho.-sussurrei no ouvido dela,mordiscando-lhe a orelha.

-Que seja,eu não me importo.-e ela me puxou para mais um beijo.

Ah,Haruno Sakura...Você me deixa louco.

_Continua..._

-0-0-0-0-0-

**N/A:**

**Ui,ui!**

**Quero me endividar também.Uma dívida eterna dessas com Sasuke-kun não ia me fazer mal!Mas Sakura-chan já se apossou dele e como eu não quero roubar o Naruto da Hinata,me contento com o Gaara,o Kakashi-sensei e/ou o Neji.**

**O que acharam desse capítulo pessoal?Sem tomates,ovos,facas e qualquer outra coisa cujo vocês têm a intenção de atirar em mim,por favor.**

**Mas fora isso..falando da fic:**

**Eu ainda vou esclarecer a causa do desaparecimento das roupas da Sakura!Afinal,foi trabalhoso pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com as roupas dela...né,Mari!?(Go Go,Seven Nation Army!Ò.ó9)**

**Quanto à aparição de outros personagens na ilha,sinto muito desaponta-los,mas isso é impossível.Vou manter os dois isolados até o fim!**

**A fic não vai se passar só na ilha, não!Ainda vai ter algumas coisinhas pra acontecer depois que esses dois saírem dessa ilhazinha paradisíaca na qual eu os meti!o/**

**E acho que e só.**

**Alguma pergunta?xDDD**

**Façam uma autora feliz: Deixem REVIEWS! **

**REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS!!!/o/)**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Ja ne.**

**Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi.**


End file.
